


Quchamama

by LtHargrove



Category: Phoenix Point (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Mysticism, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtHargrove/pseuds/LtHargrove
Summary: For official Phoenix Point fiction, read those:https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv1/https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv2/https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv3/https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv4/https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv5/https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv6/Special thanks to Allen Stroud for putting up with many weird and specific lore questions we ask him on Discord.





	Quchamama

He turns his head away from the ocean and follows the synthetic tune. He pulls a seat from the dining table and places it in front of the great screen in the middle of the room, then his voice orders the machine to accept the call. A middle-aged man appears, his skin dark and moustache unkempt.

\- Hey, Pablito! Pablito, good God, are you alright? Everyone was afraid your yacht sank!  
\- Hi, uncle.  
\- Hi uncle!? You were missing for weeks! You didn't respond to any calls – not over the radio, not over the satellite, not over anything. Where in the hell have you been!? I got the whole Saipan looking for you!  
\- Really? Well, their services aren't really up to par, so I'm not surprised the islanders didn't establish contact.  
\- Don't be so smug, boy. I'm your closest family!  
\- I know. I told you I need some time alone.  
\- Being alone and not showing any signs of life are two different things, idiot. It doesn't help you only left a short message on the phone and then just disappeared. You didn't even bother to say where to. I had to ask your transhuman friends from the club.  
\- We're transhumanists.  
\- Trans this, trans that. I know you think I'm a stupid old man who doesn't bother-  
\- I'm sorry, I've just...  
\- You can't help it, right? You awkward bastard. Are you alright?  
\- Yes,I am.  
\- Good. Could you tell my why did you take your yacht to the Mariana Islands?  
\- It's not a popular place. Helps with privacy.  
\- We both know it's not about privacy. You can maintain privacy well enough in the Caribbean or the Canaries. Hadn't I told you that I know how to organize discretion? That I met reliable men while doing business over the years if security is what you're looking for?  
\- Alright, you've got me. I wanted to... check something. See it with my own eyes.  
\- Pablo, O'Connor told me about the presentation you showed during the last club meeting. It's also him who told me where you went to. Is that what's this all about?  
\- Yes.  
\- Your company produces neural interface components. You have shares in like a dozen cybernetic research firms. Since when are you an expert on Inca myths and other such nonsense?  
\- The only thing I said was that our club was too focused on the material development of technology. The advancements in direct bodily augmentation, like neural interfaces, are making us forget about the essential. We shouldn't just upgrade humans. Well, we should, but not as our end goal. Becoming better, faster and stronger doesn't eliminate our greatest flaws. It doesn't change our sinful nature. The Inca nonsense part was an allegory...  
\- Get used to being labeled an eccentric, Pablito.  
\- I don't care.  
\- Okay now, but why did this search of essence make you go to one of the most dangerous places in the world? What are you doing? Ships don't come back from the Mist, the islands it passed over were left deserted. What the hell does that thing have to do with your mental hobby?  
\- It's about transformation...  
\- I'm sorry, Pablo, but what the hell are you talking about?  
\- I'm having dreams. Dreams about people changing into something else.  
\- What? How are they changing? Damnit, you know I hate doctors, but you should see a shrink!  
\- I had these nightmares for four years now. I haven't told you because... it's just so strange. I've seen many shrinks, uncle. Psychologists, psychiatrists, neurologists. I tried it all - better lifestyle, diets, medication, hypnosis, everything. It was only getting worse. At first I didn't tell you because I thought it was trivial, later because I didn't want to worry you. But now... I was informed the Mist might hold some answers. Listen, I know it's crazy...  
\- Good God, hold up, just hold up. First things first. Who sent you there?  
\- She was what you could call a witch. An indian priestess.  
\- ...For fuck's sake Pablo... you've graduated Stanford, not Berkeley! Don't tell me you were actually trying to go into the fucking Mist!  
\- I was already there, uncle.  
\- What!? No fucking way!  
\- Don't worry, I told you I'm fine.  
\- You will return home at once and I mean it. I don't even... Have you at least found what you were looking for?

He stands up and turns back toward the sundeck. I hear the order to leave.

  
\- I don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> For official Phoenix Point fiction, read those:
> 
> https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv1/  
> https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv2/  
> https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv3/  
> https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv4/  
> https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv5/  
> https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv6/
> 
> Special thanks to Allen Stroud for putting up with many weird and specific lore questions we ask him on Discord.


End file.
